15 Gifts Of Death
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: A loved one has been given only 15 days to live and Ash plans on making them the best ever. Pearlshipping.
1. The First Gift!

**This fic idea came from an actual real-life event for me, but it was a mother-daughter relation in my life.**

**Ash: 19**

**Dawn: 18**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Gift!**

Ash Ketchum and his girlfriend, Dawn, were waiting on word on why she had a growth on her stomach.

They had only been together for a couple of months and they haven't done anything together because they were going to wait until they got older.

"I'm scared, Ash. What if it's something bad?" asked Dawn, worried about what they were going to find on her stomach.

"It's going to be alright, Dawn. I'm here for you. It's probably nothing big." said Ash, reassuring his girlfriend.

A nurse came out to the waiting room and took them back because the doctor wanted to talk with them.

"Dawn, I have the results of your tests. I don't know how this happened to a young lady like you, but you have a severe case of stomach cancer." said the doctor, looking down at the test results.

"What?! No! How could this happen?!" said Dawn, tearing up and starting to cry.

"It's alright, Dawn. You'll be fine." said Ash, trying to keep her calm.

"Doctor, is there a way to beat it?" asked Dawn, trying to get herself calmed down.

"Dawn, I'm afraid not. The cancer has progressed to the point that you won't live very long." replied the doctor, shooting down her hopes.

"How long does she have?" asked Ash, holding his girlfriend as she started to cry hysterically.

"15 days. The cancer has spread quickly throughout her body. She needs to be on bed rest to make sure that the cancer doesn't take her before her 15 days are up. I'm very sorry about this happening to you, Dawn." replied the doctor, putting down the test results.

Dawn just cried in her boyfriend's arms before they went home and he placed her in her bed.

"Stay here. I'll be back from the store." said Ash, placing a kiss on her forehead before she fell asleep.

_(With Ash)_

He was getting ready to check out at the store when he saw something and grabbed it.

He took it to the check out lane and bought it before he went back home with the groceries in hand.

He put everything away before taking care of the thing that he bought and went into Dawn's bedroom.

"Hey, Dawn. How are you feeling?" said Ash, kissing her as he found her awake.

"Like this is all a dream that I should be waking up from." replied Dawn, returning his kiss.

"I know how you feel. I got you something though to cheer you up." said Ash with his hands behind his back.

He pulled out a bouquet of red roses and handed them to her. "Oh, Ash. You didn't have to, but this is so sweet." said Dawn, taking the flowers and smelling them before kissing him.

"I wanted to though." said Ash, kissing her again.

"Thank you so much." said Dawn, kissing him again.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1! Happy 4th of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. The Second Gift!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Second Gift!**

Ash woke up to find that yesterday wasn't a dream when he looked at how Dawn wasn't up and moving.

He sat up and ran his hands through his hair before getting up and checking on her in her bed.

His heart ached when he saw her asleep and looking almost like she was gone from this life.

"I want to do something for her, but what?" asked Ash to himself as he went to his bedroom and got dressed.

He went to make something for breakfast and made her favorite breakfast consisting of an omelet and French toast on the side.

He put it on a tray before taking it into her, waking her up gently before placing the tray on her lap.

"Ash, you're so sweet. Thank you. I love you." said Dawn, kissing him before eating her breakfast.

"You're welcome. I love you too." said Ash, kissing her back before sitting on the bed and rubbing her back as she ate.

After she ate, she went back to bed and slept more.

He decided on what he should get her and left the house to go get it for her.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

He returned to the house with the special object in a bag.

He went to see her and smiled as she saw him enter the room.

He sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her with one arm.

"I have something for you." said Ash, whispering in her ear as he handed her the bag.

She opened it and saw a Christmas ornament that had a Pikachu and a Piplup on it with both of their names on it.

"Ash, this is beautiful. Where did you find this?" asked Dawn, looking the ornament over again.

"A little shop that makes original ornaments for people. I thought that you would like it." replied Ash, fingering the ornament in her hands.

"Really? Ash, you are the best boyfriend ever!" said Dawn, putting the ornament down and hugging him tightly.

"I try to be for you." said Ash, hugging her back before letting her go and kissing her on the lips.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2! Happy 4th of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. The Third Gift!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Third Gift!**

Ash sat at the kitchen table alone with a cup of hot chocolate on his hands.

He looked at the newly marked 'X' on the calendar as he counted the days before he had to say goodbye to her.

He sighed before going and checking on her to see if she needed anything, but she was still asleep with Piplup next to her, protecting her from harm.

He went back to the table and downed the last bit of hot chocolate before looking at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, let's go. I need to get out of the house for a while." said Ash, grabbing his keys before Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

They got in the car and drove into town to clear Ash's head from everything about Dawn dying.

He parked the car in a parking lot before walking the streets and found something interesting.

_(With Dawn)_

She was awake and playing with Piplup a little before she heard the door close to the garage.

"Ash?" asked Dawn, wondering if that was Ash or not.

"Yeah. It's just me. How are you feeling?" asked Ash, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm ok, but now I'm better since you're here." replied Dawn, making him sit on the bed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Same here." said Ash, glancing down at the small box in his hand.

He cuddled with her a little before he handed her the box.

She looked at it before opening it and gasped when she saw what was in the box.

"Oh my, Ash, this is so beautiful!" said Dawn, putting the small ring on her finger.

"Thanks." said Ash, smiling at her.

He had gotten her a 14k gold ring with a nice size diamond in it.

She couldn't believe the ring and hugged him tightly before pulling him into a long kiss.

"Thank you so much, Ash. You're the best boyfriend ever." said Dawn, hugging him.

"You're welcome, Dawn. Anytime." said Ash, squeezing her back.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3! Happy 4th of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. The Fourth Gift!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Fourth Gift!**

Another day passed Dawn by and she tried not to think about what was going to happen to her in 11 days.

She knew that Ash was being a great guy to help her in her last days on earth.

As she thought about him, she was worried about what he was gonna do with her in his life.

She tried to shake the worrisome thoughts from her head, but couldn't do that until she fell asleep with Piplup next to her.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

She was gently woken up by her boyfriend as he had brought her dinner in bed.

Ever since this whole this happened, he ate his dinner with her, like they used to.

She was eating when he brought out a box that was bigger than the box for the ring.

"What is it?" asked Dawn, looking at the box.

"Something I know you will love." said Ash, smiling as he thought about the gift.

She opened the box and gasped when she saw a necklace that had her name on it along with diamonds on either side of her name.

She was flabbergasted when she saw it and he helped put it on her.

He handed her a mirror and she was smiling big when she saw how stunning she was in it.

She shook her head at him before pulling him in for a kiss and she didn't pull away until a few seconds later.

"Thank you." said Dawn, smiling.

"You're welcome." said Ash, holding her in his arms before he thought about how much he, scratch that, both of them would miss this.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4! Happy 4th of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. The Fifth Gift!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Fifth Gift!**

Another day was upon the couple as they were continuing to count down the days until Dawn's untimely death.

Ash decided on going to the store to find something for them to eat since they were running low on food.

He soon found a store that had cute glass trinkets sitting on shelves.

He looked around the store and found a trinket that he thought that wouldn't even be made.

There on the shelf was a Pikachu and Piplup playing scene made out of colored glass.

He gently picked it up and carried it to the cashier to buy it.

He left the store and went into the grocery store to get the food before heading home to his love.

_(With Dawn)_

She was brushing Piplup gently with a brush when Ash brought in a tray with their dinner on it.

She noticed on the tray was a box wrapped in blue paper and a white bow on it.

She looked at him before picking up the box and gently opening the paper and box before gasping from seeing the trinket in the box.

She turned to him and kissed him and thanked him for getting it.

He smiled and kissed her back before getting his plate and digging into the food.

She placed the trinket on the nightstand before getting her plate and eating with him.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 5! Happy 4th of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. The Sixth Gift!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Sixth Gift!**

The sixth day came and Dawn was starting to feel a little more tired than she was before.

Ash noticed this and decided to get her a little something to cheer her up a little after everything.

He left Pikachu in charge while he slipped out of the home for a while to find her something.

The yellow mouse went into Dawn's room and laid with her to keep her company with Piplup.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

He returned with a gift in his hand and presented it to her.

She opened it up and was surprised to see a snow globe with all of their pokemon playing together.

He motioned for her to flip it upside down and she did, resulting in her smiling as she saw the engraving of "Ash and Dawn Forever" on the bottom.

She thanked him before giving him a hug and kiss.

He quickly made them dinner before they went to bed since they were both getting tired.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 6! Happy 4th of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	7. The Seventh Gift!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Seventh Gift!**

As the seventh day came, Ash kept watch over his girlfriend as she was starting to lose her energy a little faster.

He silently prayed that she wouldn't leave him until they were old, but he knew that wouldn't work now.

He sat on a chair at the table as he drank a cup of coffee to help keep himself awake after being up most of the night with getting her things she needed.

He carried his mug in his hands as he leaned against her doorframe as she slept.

He smiled at how adorable she was while she slept before going back into the kitchen to wash up his mug.

He looked in the kitchen and noticed that some of the food had diminished from a few days ago.

He decided to leave and get some groceries before she woke up.

_(An Hour Later)_

He came back with a medium sized box in his hands along with the groceries.

He quickly put the groceries away before going and checking on his girlfriend.

He smiled when he saw that she was awake and went in with the box in his hands.

She smiled and opened the box and pulled out a Piplup plush.

She hugged it before pulling her boyfriend into the hug and she kissed him on the cheek.

She thanked him by whispering in his ear before letting him go and held onto the plush.

He smiled and sat on the bed while he checked on her along if she needed anything.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 7! Happy 4th of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	8. The Eighth Gift!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Eighth Gift!**

Ash marked out the eighth day on the calendar as they were starting off the day.

He sighed as he thought about losing her and how his whole world would be dark with his Dawn.

He walked to her room to check on her before getting out to clear his head from thinking about her dying.

_(With Dawn, Piplup, And Pikachu)_

They were playing with the plush toy when Pikachu heard something.

It went to check it out and found its trainer bringing in a flat medium-sized box.

The raven-haired teen put his finger to his lips to tell it to be quiet.

He went to her room and gave it to her.

She looked at him before opening the box and gasping as she pulled out a beautiful blue sequin dress.

"How about you go try it on?" asked Ash, putting his hand out to help her up.

"Yeah!" said Dawn, taking his hand and he helped her to the bathroom to put it on.

She walked out a few minutes later and he whistled at her.

"You look amazing in it." said Ash, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her gently, holding her close.

"Thanks." said Dawn, blushing slightly before kissing him.

He kissed her back and pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 8! Happy 4th of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	9. The Ninth Gift!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Ninth Gift!**

The raven-haired teen woke up and got out of bed.

He dressed himself before marking down on the calendar that the ninth day had arrived.

He checked on his girlfriend before heading out again for a present that she wasn't expecting.

_(A Half Hour Later)_

He got back from where he went and got a few things.

He went into her room and asked her softly if she would mind putting her new dress back on and she did.

He had her open the box and there was a pair of matching blue heels.

He helped her put them on before standing back up and noticing that she was the same height as him.

He smiled before kissing her and she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

He pulled her closer as they shared this romantic moment together.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 9! Happy 4th of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	10. The Tenth Gift!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Tenth Gift!**

He was lying on the floor of his girlfriend's room as he thought about everything that happened last night.

He was getting ready for bed when he heard her shout for him and she told him that she couldn't sleep without him.

He smiled tiredly and went back for his pillow and blanket before lying down on the ground and falling asleep with her.

He slowly got up and went into his room to get dressed before marking down the tenth day.

"_Only five more days before I lose the light of my life."_ thought Ash, looking at the calendar.

He went to his car despite his stomach rumbling and left for town to clear his head.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

She looked around the room and felt his presence gone.

She sighed as she realized that he had left for the store again.

She then heard something in the kitchen before she felt his presence in the room.

He walked in with two little boxes in his hands.

She looked at them before she took one in her hands and opened it to find a pair of diamond earrings in it.

She gasped as she pulled them out before he handed her the second gift.

She opened it just as carefully as the first one before she gasped as well as she brought out a bracelet with diamonds encrusted in it every so often.

She put it on before looking at him with tears in her eyes and she hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much." whispered Dawn in his ear.

"I love you too." whispered Ash in her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 10! Happy 4th of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	11. The Eleventh Gift!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Eleventh Gift!**

Ash got up from the floor and went into his bedroom to pop his back into alignment again without waking his girlfriend up.

He got dressed and marked down the eleventh day on the calendar before checking on her.

He saw that she was still fast asleep and he smiled at how beautiful and peaceful she was as she slept.

He decided to get her something and left Pikachu home to keep an eye on her along with Piplup.

_(Two Hours Later)_

She was waking up when she heard Ash come into the room.

He kissed her on the forehead and handed her a medium-sized box that was flat.

She looked at him before opening the box up and finding a pewter picture frame with their picture in it.

She was amazed at the frame because it had different engravings on it about soul mates and other things.

She thanked him before putting the picture frame on her nightstand.

He smiled before kissing her gently on the lips and checking her over to make sure nothing had gotten any worse.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 11! Happy 4th of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	12. The Twelfth Gift!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Twelfth Gift!**

Dawn woke up and looked down to find Ash still asleep on the floor.

She smiled at how cute he was when he slept no matter where he was.

She noticed that he was starting to wake up and she said good morning to him, which he returned to her.

He got up and got dressed before getting breakfast ready for her and heading out to clear his head of everything.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

He returned to the house and noticed that he hadn't marked down the twelfth day yet, but he marked it down quickly before heading into Dawn's room.

He held a bag behind him as he entered the room and hugged and kissed her.

He pulled the bag out from behind his back and handed it to her.

She opened the bag to find a vase wrapped in tissue paper and was surprised that it had beautiful flowers engraved on it.

She placed it on the nightstand before he pulled out some flowers to put in it.

She was awe-struck from everything and pulled him down to kiss him.

She mentioned something to him about sleeping in her bed for the rest of the time she was on earth and he agreed to it.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 12! Happy 4th of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	13. The Thirteenth Gift!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Thirteenth Gift!**

Ash was waking up and looked over to find Dawn still asleep in her bed.

He smiled before getting up cautiously so as to not wake her up and getting dressed.

He went out to the calendar and marked off the thirteenth day before leaving the house for a while.

_(An Hour Later)_

Dawn played with Piplup and Pikachu a little before getting tired.

She looked at her bedroom door as she heard something come from the garage.

She saw her boyfriend walk in and kiss her gently on the cheek before putting a gift in her hands.

She opened the gift to find a statue of a Piplup that was painted and she loved it.

She handed it to Ash to put on the ground somewhere safe before he laid don on the bed next to her.

She cuddled up next to him before she fell asleep with her head on his right shoulder.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 13! Happy 4th of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	14. The Fourteenth Gift!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Fourteenth Gift!**

As the fourteenth day arrived, Ash was looking over at Dawn as he noticed that she was getting a little paler than before. He also noticed that she slept more than before.

He hoped that tomorrow wouldn't come so that he wouldn't lose his beloved Dawn to a cancer.

He slowly got up and got dressed before getting something to eat for the both of them before he left the house for groceries.

_(An Hour And A Half Later)_

He returned with the groceries and put them away before heading into her room to check on her.

She seemed sleepier than the normal times that he woke her up and went back into the kitchen to get something.

He made her close her eyes until he came back in and she was surprised by a good-sized painting of her and him together on one of their many dates.

She couldn't believe that it was hers and felt it gently before he put it down and sat on the bed.

He helped her up and she gave him a hug, which was weakened by her current state, and a kiss, which seemed just as passionate as before, but less with force.

He returned the hug and kiss softly to her before lying her back down and cupping her cheek with his hand and she placed her hand on his, smiling at him.

He was on the verge of tears as he thought about tomorrow coming and how much he would miss her.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 14! Happy 4th of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	15. The Last Gift!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Last Gift!**

As Ash woke up on the final day that she was gonna be alive, he held her tight in his arms while she slept.

He started to breakdown in tears as he could stand the thought of losing her just yet.

She woke up and noticed him crying and gently wiped them away.

"Don't cry, Ash. Everything's gonna be alright now. No need to worry." said Dawn weakly as she smiled at him.

He couldn't make any words come to his mind as he started to stop his crying.

He sniffed before she started to look him over as she ran a hand down his torso.

"Ash, have you been starving yourself for me?" asked Dawn as she noticed that she could see his ribs more prominently than before.

"Somewhat." replied Ash, realizing that he did forget meals because he was always looking after her.

She sighed and shook her head before she let go of him and let him get up and get dressed.

He told her that he needed to get something and would be right back, which she agreed.

_(A Half Hour Later)_

He returned with a gift for her and gently woke her up before giving her the gift.

She opened it with his help before seeing a beautiful mirror with suck detail around the mirror itself.

She thanked him before he put the mirror down and joined her in bed.

"Ash, I know you may think this is weird, but I'm not afraid of dying." said Dawn, cuddling up against him as best as she could.

"Really? Why is that?" asked Ash, looking down at her.

"Because you're here with me." replied Dawn, kissing him.

They kissed for a little while before they broke apart.

"Ash, It's almost time for me to go. Promise me that you'll be yourself and find another girl." said Dawn, looking at him as her eyes were half closed.

"Dawn, I promise. Please don't go. I'll be up with you when I die." said Ash, holding her tightly against him.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I love you. I'll be waiting for you in heaven." said Dawn before closing her eyes and breathing her last breath.

"Dawn, I love you too. Please come back." said Ash, crying from losing his girlfriend in his arms.

_(A Couple Of Months Later)_

Ash was out and about when he met another girl that was about the same age of Dawn and started to date her before he ended up marrying her.

Despite having a wife and ending up with a child on the way, Ash always has Dawn in his heart and wishes that she never left him alone to find another person.

The End!

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 15! Happy 4th of July! Go check out my new fic "Bomb Away Your Life"! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
